The Last El Bimbo
by Fujiko-the-cute08
Summary: Story based on the song- Ang Huling El Bimbo by Eraser heads... She is my joy, family and my love. She is my everything... But the world is very UNFAIR...


Hey hey hey! I'm back! XD But I'm so very busy today with my other story like A Student's Blues and I'm lack of ideas! By the way, it's the first time I will write a tragedy story, so please bear with me and the song's timeline was in the 80's so, yeah… The song is based form entitled "Ang Huling El Bimbo" by Eraser heads.

_We were just youngsters when we met… I was taking a siesta that time at the shaded tree…_

"Hey~!" I opened my eyes and yawned,

"Hmn?"

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing she said holding a basket with oranges, "Who are you?" she blinked, "M-my name is Antonio," I wiped my eyes, "I was taking my _siesta _or afternoon nap for a while." I explained. "Why here? In our farm?" she asked. "Y-your farm?" I asked and she nodded "_L-lo siento, _I didn't mean to trespass here!" I said and I tried to run away but she stopped my tiny, dirty hand.

"I'm really so-"

"No, I'm not mad~"she showed her cute feline smile at me.

_She looked like Venus* or Aphrodite that time. _

"I've never played with anybody before." She blushed and bowed her head, "C-can I play with you?" she mumbled. I smiled as I held her basket and put them down, "_¡SI! _I would love to!" I smiled, "What's your name?" I asked, "Bella! Nice to meet you!" she smiled and ran around then we played hide and seek among the tall sunflowers and run in their fields.

"You're the it!" I poked her, "Okay! I'll count up to ten! One, two, three…" she started counting and I run around and saw some tulip flowers. I picked some and made them into a bundle in a corner.

"BOO~!"

"Gyaah!"

"Hahahaha! You're so easy to be fooled!"

_She was laughing that time…_

"You're the it now!" she runs away but I pulled her sleeve. "Look, I made these," I smiled, blushing, as I gave her the bundle of flowers. "Wow~! Tulips are my favorite! _Merci!_" she smiled and smelled them.

_She looked like a princess to me…_

_It was when we were in high school and we have our dance party…_

"Toni!" she pulled me in the dance floor and she starts dancing Cha-cha and then Boogie, "Wow… you're good!" I smiled and pulled her close, "Thanks!" she smiled then the mood of the song change. "Hey! I know that!" she said, "Its El Bimbo isn't?" she asked, "_¡Si! _How did you know?" I asked her. "I'm in a dance club you know, so I should be learning that!" she pinched the bridge of my nose. "That's one of my favorite dances here!" she said and we dance like we don't care the time of our lives.

_But what I loved the most  
><em> 

_Was you dancing the El Bimbo  
><em> 

_You make me sway to your every turn  
><em> 

_You always send my spine to shiver…_

"Good bye Liz!" Bella smiled,

"Bye Bella!" she smiled, "Let me take you home into your house." I offered, "Why?" she giggled, "You're always going to our house! Don't tell me that you need help in your assignments…" she raised and eyebrow and pinches my nose. "Uhm, Yeah…" I stammered. "Nah, Don't bother it! I'm glad to help you!" she kissed my cheek as I stammered.

"Toni?" she asked,

"Oh! Uhm, I-"

"You're blushing!" she giggled."Wha-?! No! I- C'mon!" I pulled her as we rode through her house. She teaches me everything, and I was really out of focus that time. My hand was magnetized to hers.

_We would always hold each other's hands  
><em> 

_As we danced around, just mindless  
><em> 

_Of the fact that you had taught my heart  
><em> 

_How to love and to love doubtless._

_The record starts playing, and we danced; she kills me on every moved that she sways her hips and when she catch me as I looked into her eyes and life is always brighter as we held onto each other._

"_**Ten little fingers, others went missing**__" _I sangas I would slowly slide my hands down her arms, as you quiver. "_**I'll try to find, I'll try to find, Oh it's with you!**_" I reached fir her hand and kissed it tenderly.

_Didn't know that it was love I've felt so long ago  
>And even if it's old and used, this dance is all I know<em>

_We would always hold each other's hands  
><em> 

_As we danced around, just mindless  
><em> 

_Of the fact that you had taught my heart  
><em> 

_How to love and to love doubtless_

We went to a dark place for some privacy, "Hey," she started as I looked at her, "Are you not afraid?" she said weakly, "Of what?" I asked, "Do you think we will be together?"

"_Forever?" she added…_

"What?! Of course!" I assured her, "Why do you think of such a stupid question?" I laughed a bit, but she remained silent. I walk to her side and kissed her. "You know that wouldn't happened." I assured her.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I kissed her again, this time, it was passionate yet a tender kiss.

_Years and years have come to pass  
><em> 

_Since I last saw her… We departed and we have our own lives and own jobs. I have my own job and a CEO in my office with Lovino and Feliciano as my assistants I have a good and wealthy life. How about the others? I hope they were okay through these years we've been departed on our own…_

"Antonio!" I looked around and I saw Lovino walking through me. "_Ciao!_" he greeted as I was typing on the computer with a coffee at my side. "_¡Hola Lovino!_" I turn around and smiled, "So, do still have contact on Bella?" he asked and placed the papers on my table. "No…" I exhaled in depression

"Not even from her brother?"

"No." I gripped my coffee even harder. He leans on the wall and he was staring at me.

"Is... there's something wrong?" I faced my office chair towards him, "Uhm, Toni… I actually heard a news about her." He started and I suddenly stopped from what I'm doing. "What is it?" my heart pumped with excitement and nervousness. He can't take a look at me in the eye and it looks like he was depressed. "What? What is it?! Tell me Lovino!" I shook him as he took my arms on his shoulders and he raised his _sad _face.

"Last night after work, I just past through the street; it was late at night that time, then I saw Bella dismissed from a nightclub." His voice was cracked and he bowed his head.

"_Nightclub?!..._" I wondered.

"I went to her and asked what was she was doing in such place." He pauses, "She told me that her job was just only washing dishes at the kitchen of the club." He looked at me seriously "Then why don't you invite her to have a job with us?" I asked, "I did that but she refused, she said that she will only be looked-down by us because of her past."

"And the saddest part is…" his eyes were locked into mine, "Bella has already had a child."

_Child?!_

Hot tears trickled on my tanned skin,

_As long that she is happy with him…_

_Then I'm happy…_

"Did she tell you who her husband is?" I asked. "I have, and she doesn't have. He had _left her._" Lovino looked unto the window beside him.

_Why did that guy just left Bella alone?! Damn him! _

_Just, DAMN him!_

_Is he a coward to take the responsibility for her?!_

"Where is she now?" I asked in a low voice, "She's at the alley just a few streets from our office." Lovino looked at me and pats my shoulder. "I'm very sorry…" he said as he walked away and go back to his work.

That time, I decided to visit her and to raise her child with her and invite her to my home. I drove home late at night. I realize that there was traffic and there are police lines and sirens blinked at the dark alleys on the streets. I parked my car and take a look at the scene.

"Excuse me Ma'm, what is happening here?" I asked the old woman. "There was a hit-and-run here." she points at the police wrapping at the corpse of a lady…

_Wait… she looks familiar… _I thought. I went closer to have a look, "Sir, We're still on our business here, please step aside," the officer stopped me.

"Antonio!" I turned around and saw Lovino, _crying. But why? _"Lovi! What happened?!" I calmed him,

"B-Bella…"

"Bella? Please Lovi, what happened to her?!" he didn't reply and he leads me to the police wrapping the corpse. "Wait sir," Lovino pleaded, "Do you know her?" the police revealed the corpse and to my shocked…

_It was Bella… _

My body froze into horror. "Sir, do you know her?" the police repeated. "Y-yes…" I answered.

_I just can't believe it!_

_I just want to believe that my eyes had deceived me!_

_**It was so unfair! **_

_**SHE'S SO UNFAIR!**_

_**And I promised that we will be together!**_

_**FOREVER!**_

I carried her cold and pale body onto my arms and cried on her shoulders. "YOU'RE SO UNFAIR! WE PROMISED THAT WE WILL BE TOGTHER RIGHT?!" I scolded her crying as the people began to watch us and some are even crying. "I'm very sorry Antonio…" Lovino sat beside me, crying as he hugged me and I cried on his shoulders.

"Sir, we need to go now," the police patted my back with sadness. "I'm very sorry young man. I know how you feel." He said as they carry her corpse to the ambulance. "You can go with us if you want to." He smiled. I followed them and we stopped on the hospital. I stay her side and hold her hand as was crying.

"_Ten little fingers _

_Others went missing_

_I'll try to find, I'll try to find, _

_Oh it's with you… "I_ sang with my croaked voice and kissed her hand

"Toni! What happened?" Elizaveta rushed to the room with Gilbert at her side. "_Mein Gott!_" Gilbert halted at the doorstep as he sees me with the dead Bella at her deathbed. "What happened?" She asked. "She was hit-and-run by a van." Lovino crossed his arms at the corner. "I'm so sorry bro…" Gilbert confronts me at my side as my hand glued on her hands.

_Now all these thoughts and hopes they melt and fade away  
>And within my dreams we'll dance together everyday...<em>

"I already contact her brother." Lovino kept his cell phone on his pocket. "What did he say?" I asked, "He says that he will come right away." He said. After sometime, we stayed late at night until its 2 am and Gilbert and Elizaveta had gone home and Lovino stayed with me and fell asleep while waiting for her brother but I kept awake just for her.

"Antonio," the door opened and in came her brother, Lars. "Antonio, what happened?" he asked me seriously. "I didn't totally witness what had happened but they said that she was hit-and-run by a van." I said. "You know, she said that she still loves you, and she was about to visit your office tomorrow." Lars' tears began to form. "And when _that_ fucking man had left her, she was so down and she was afraid to tell you about that she's pregnant." He cried deeply.

"I'm so glad that she met you Toni," he smiled as he looks at her dead but beautiful sister. "You can make her smile unlike the others and I can see that when you guys were still in high school." He kissed her sister's forehead. "I want to go to your house and to raised her child." I said volunteered. "Thank you very much Toni, I don't know what I will do without you!" he gripped my hand and starts crying.

"_Papa_, what did my mom looked like?" Rose asked, "Oh, _Ella es muy bonita…_" I answered her holding her tiny hand while sitting on her grave. "You got her eyes, her lips and her cute little nose!" I teased her by pinching her nose. "Hey! Stop! Hahaha!" we laughed. "Wanna give these to mommy?" I handed her mom's favorite flower, the Tulips.

"They're nice!" she exclaimed as she placed them on her gravestone "_¡Oi! _ _¡Papa! _Its aunt Liz and uncle Gilbert and Gary! Can I go play with them?" she pleaded. "_¡Si! _ Go on!" I smiled

"Hey, maybe we should dance again sometime…"I caressed the grass and looked at her daughter playing happily with Gilbert and Elizaveta's child, Gary. I look up in the sky as I heard a giggling sound from above….

_We would always hold each other's hands  
><em> 

_As we danced around, just mindless  
><em> 

_Of the fact that you had taught my heart  
><em> 

_How to love and to love doubtless…_

Add song meaning

Not sure what to write? See example

Example Song Meanings

Here is where you can write about what the highlighted lyrics are about and their meaning. An example would be...

"'Post code envy' describe the envious feeling towards the people who can live in expansive area with well known post code (such as 90210 for hollywood)."

You can also add pictures, videos and links to other sites using the links at the top of the box

SUBMIT

Thank You For Your Submission

Your song meaning will appear once it has been deemed awesome byour team of wizards. Add more meanings to earn more points!

*Actually, It shouldnot be Venus. The song say that its Paraluman. She has a Jewish blood Filipina actress I think, during the 40's-50's. YOU'D BETTER SEARCH HER ON GOOGLE! SHE'S SO LIKE…ASDFGHJKL FABULOUS! (≥^≤)

The song last for 7 minutes and it was awarded as the best music video at 1980's I think even though its black and white. You can search the song at YouTube: Ang Huling El Bimbo by Eraser heads. As for the El Bimbo, it was a dance, like a tango.

I hope you like my first tragic fanfic! (=¬=) OH, can you please give me some ideas about college for the sequel of my another story: A Student's Blues? I'm actually a high school student and have no ideas about college… It will end soon… Thank you for your continuous support! (^ 7 ^)


End file.
